


Happy Anniversary

by LouBearLove85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Happy Anniversary, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBearLove85/pseuds/LouBearLove85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis & Harry wake up early in the morning of One Directions 5th anniversary.<br/>Sorry I suck at summaries... let's just say it's nothing but smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for all the errors.
> 
> I don't own any of the boys (unfortunately) and this is all just some of my filthy imagination.
> 
> Boy X Boy . Don't like, don't read.

Louis slowly opened his eyes to find his boyfriend looking back at him with a jubilant smile on his sleepy, yet beautiful face.

  
“What are you doing up this early?” Louis asked, his voice raspy with sleep and a content smile on his face. There was no light shining through the curtains yet so he guessed it was still very early, or late depending on how you looked at it.

 

“I woke up a while ago. Why are you up? Did I do anything to wake you?” Harry raised his eyebrows questionably. Louis smirked back at him while he rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes.

 

“Haz, I can sense you from millions of miles away. I don’t know why or how but I could just feel you watching me. And guess what? You were.”  
Harry smiled so big his dimples showed as he jumped up to straddle Louis naked upper body. Leaning forward, he gave Louis a long and sensual kiss, cupping his face with both hands as Louis greedily returned the favour. Breaking apart, Louis shifted until his back was rested against the headboard of the bed with Harry sitting on his lap.

 

“Guess the fans are right with our mirroring stuff... I just call it true love” Harry said, running his fingers through his boyfriends hair. Louis nodded with a smile that stretched from ear to ear as Harry pressed a lingering kiss on his forehead.

 

“Did you ever imagine this... us... right here, after all this time. Still together?” Harry asked with a proud look on his face. They had been through a lot the past five years. The success of the band, the dramas, the fake girlfriends, Zayn leaving...  
There were times when they struggled but giving up had never crossed either of their minds.

 

“Hazza...”

 

Harry was shaken out of his daydreams by the sweet voice of his boyfriend.

 

“Where did you go?” Louis asked, looking into his green eyes. He ran his fingers through Harry’s curls, across his cheek and then moving down to his strong jaw line. Slowly running his thumb along his lower lip.

 

“Was just thinking back to the time we got put in a band. Been five years and I still don’t really understand how that happened to me...”

 

“What do you mean? You were born for this babe. I told you that from the start, remember, in the toilets?”

 

“I know that. And I love it all. I love YOU most of all. But seriously Lou, how many people can say that they’ve met their soul mate at 16?”

 

“Not like we had it easy H. We were just lucky to have each other through it all I guess...”

 

“Lucky. Yeah. I like to call it fate.”

 

“Oh is this how it is Styles? Correcting everything I say these days aren’t you. Who made you a genius?” Louis playfully pushed at his chest.

 

“Tomlinson” Harry huffed as he let himself fall on his back right beside Louis.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“You called me Styles. It’s Tomlinson. Styles-Tomlinson. Or anyways, it will be.”

 

Louis’ heart fluttered at the sound of their names together. Still not used to the fact that he was going to marry the man that was currently laying beside him.  
“Fuck that sounds so good” he sighed, letting the name go on and on in his head.

 

Harry turned to him slowly.

“It does, doesn’t it? Can’t wait to get married babe. Can already envision all the things I’ll do to you the moment you’re my husband.”

 

Louis pulled Harry back on top of him and kissed him on the lips.  
“Is there anything you haven’t done to me yet then Styles?”

He bumped his nose to Harry’s.

 

“Styles-Tomlinson. Say it right or I might have to spank you till you do”

 

Louis wiggled underneath him as Harry took the moment to grind their groins together.  
“I really want to say it right but I also wouldn’t say no to some spanking” Louis replied wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Harry let out a breathy laugh.  
“How about, if you don’t say it right I’ll spank you, but if you do say it right I’ll eat you out?”

 

Louis’ eyes widened.

“You sure know how to make a deal, Harry Styles-Tomlinson.”  
He finished his sentence with a wink.

 

“Knew you would say it right!” Harry said as he pushed himself off of Louis, only long enough to briefly peck his lips before grabbing him by the hips and flipping him over.

 

“Do you worst Styles.” Louis said as he pushed his already naked bum up a bit.  
“Oh wait, now I said it both right... and wrong. Whatever shall you do to me?”

 

“You’re a right menace!”  
Louis giggled as he listened to his boyfriends fake scolding tone.

 

“But you love me anyways.”

 

Instead of replying the obvious answer, Harry replied by pulling his right hand back and smacking Louis’ bum lightly.

 

“Stop talking Lou” he warned.

 

“Make me” Louis wiggled his bum until Harry’s palm hit him a bit harder.

 

“As you wish” Harry said before spreading Louis’ cheeks and diving right in. No slow, gentle loving teasing. Just immediate probing and biting.

 

“FUCK YES”

 

Harry kept licking and biting as he used his right hand to casually spank Louis every now and again.  
Louis rattled out a bunch of curse words as he tried to hump the mattress.

 

He took a brief moment away from Louis’ ass to reach over to the nightstand, blindly reaching for the bottle of lube they kept on either side of the bed.

 

“Get your pretty mouth back on my ass now Styles or there won’t be no Styles-Tomlinson!”  
Louis grunted in his pillow.

 

Harry let out a low chuckle as he took in the sight of the love of his life.  
He smirked as he let his lube-covered fingers brush over Louis’ hole.

 

“In. In . IN!” Louis yelled as Harry entered him with one long finger.

 

“More love. Please. More. Faster.”

 

Louis was writhing against the sheets, pushing back as Harry entered another finger.

 

“You like that babe? Like my fingers moving inside you at a frantic pace? Look so hot like this Lou.”  
He moved his face closer to Louis’ bum and let his tongue lick around his fingers.

 

“FUCK!”

 Louis pushed himself up on his elbows.  
“I swear to God H if you don’t want me to come right this fucking second you better hurry up and get lubed up babe.”

 

Harry let out a deep moan, his own mind now thinking about his own neglected length.  
“How can you curse in such an endearing way?” He said as he picked up the lube, holding his hard, warm cock in his hands. Pumping it a few times.

 

“Are you seriously asking me that while you are wanking over my back? Why did I want to marry you again. You are such a little bastard maybe I should just.... AAAARGH!”

 

“What was that Lou?” Harry said as he nipped his lovers ear.  
  
“Fucking little bastard shoving in all at once. You’re lucky I love you! Now move”

Louis grunted with a smile.

 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it when we both know you do.”

 

Harry pushed Louis’ hips down as he started to slam his hips forward at a frantic pace.

 

“Shit... so close already H.”

 

“Yeah? Love it when I’m rough with you, don’t you babe?” Harry said, breath coming out in short puffs.

And then in one swift movement he pulled out of Louis.

 

“What the...” Louis started but was stopped as Harry pulled him up from under his arms, turned him back around and greedily devoured his mouth with his own.

 

“Want you to finish yourself on top of me, yeah?”  
Louis nodded, head too cloudy to come up with a real answer.

 

Harry made them change position as he leaned back against the headboard, Louis kept his arms locked around Harry’s neck and shuffled forward as fast as he could, lining himself up with Harry’s cock again.

 

As he sank down, Harry moaned loud in Louis’ mouth.

“Come on Lou. Use my cock to get yourself off. Know you can babe.”

 

Louis buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, biting down in his skin as he moved up and down as fast as he could.

 

“Can feel you getting there Lou... come on... do it.”  
Harry grunted and started to lift his hips up to meet Louis’ down movements.

 

Less than two minutes later Louis’ screamed out in a high pitch as his orgasm ripped through him.

“You okay Lou?”

Louis nodded into Harry’s neck as he began to slowly move again.

“Lou stop.”

“No” Louis moaned as he tried to find some energy to pick up his pace.

“You’re sensitive, let me pull out.”

 

“But you didn’t come yet” Louis lifted his head to glance at his boyfriends face. Pouting.

“I was perfectly fine wanking over your back moments before, I can happily do it again love.”

 

Louis shook his head.  
“No. Want you to come from me”

 

“Trust me love, even when I wank, I always only come from you...”

Harry pushed Louis up, making his boy wince as he pulled out.

 

“Let me at least suck you off then yeah?”

“You’re tired...”

“Stop being such a fucking gentleman and let me suck you off? I love you H, I really do but you can be too caring. Trust me when I say I want this? I want to please you babe. I want to be the one making my fiancé come.”

 

Harry moaned at the word _fiancé_.

“Yeah okay. If you’re sure...”

Louis got up and pushed Harry flat to the bed.

 

“After five years... you should know by now I’d do anything for you. Now lie down and if you’re good you can fuck my mouth a little.”

 

It didn’t matter that Louis was tired, there was no sound he loved more than the grunts and moans coming from Harry’s mouth when he put his mouth on his boyfriends cock.

Harry didn’t have the time to even think about fucking Louis’ mouth. The heat, the suction and probably it just being Louis.... it had Harry cumming within mere minutes.

 

“Hi” Louis whispered with a satisfied smile as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, crawling over Harry’s body and letting himself drop down on top.

“Hi youself” Harry kissed him softly and let out a happy sigh.

 

“I love you” Louis said as he brushed his nose over Harry’s cheek. Leaving a trail of soft kisses.

 

“Love you too babe. Always”

 

“And forever” Louis added with a smirk.

 

“Yes you cheeseball. Always and forever.” Harry laughed and he could feel his chest vibrate when Louis’ laugh joined his.

 

“Tomlinson- Styles” Louis said as he placed his head on Harry’s chest.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“You keep saying Styles-Tomlinson. But I like Tomlinson-Styles better.”

 

“Always want to be the one to come first now don’t you?” Harry laughed.

 

Louis playfully hit his chest.  


“Heeeeyyy. No hitting the future husband. Unless it’s requested.”

 

Harry placed a kiss in Louis’ hair as he squeezed his middle.  
“I love you. Even when you come first. I can put that in my vows if you want, always let Tomlinson come first”

 

Louis hid his face in Harry’s chest. Placing a kiss over his heart.

“You’re lucky I love you, you dork.”

 

“Your dork.”

 

“My dork. Dork Tomlinson-Styles.”


End file.
